Finding Comfort
by Ganna
Summary: How do Matthew, Colleen, Brian and Katie deal with their mother's death and do they manage to comfort their father? (Sequel to "Life's Second Chance" and "Those Left Behind)  - FINISHED


This story is a continuation of "Life's Second Chance" and "Those Left Behind"

**Finding Comfort**

"Sully?" Matthew slowly opened the door.

His father was standing in the room staring out of the window. His mother's lifeless body lay on the bed not even covered by a sheet. His father heard him come in but didn't move, so he approached him.

"Sully?" he repeated.

Sully turned round, "She's gone."

"I know," Matthew had tears forming in his eyes again.

He wanted to be strong for his father, brother and sisters. He didn't want them to see him cry so they could turn to him for comfort. But he needed someone to comfort him as well.

Sully stared at her body on the bed, "She asked me ta look after ya."

"Ma?" Matthew was confused.

"Yep. She... she talked to me an' told me to be strong for ya children an'..."

The Reverend entered the room and interrupted Sully. He already knew what had happened... all town knew for that matter. They had all known for long that the day of Michaela's death was nearing. She had been sick with the 'unknown disease' for too long. He slowly approached Michaela and put the sign of the cross on her forehead, heart and mouth.

"I'm sorry Sully, Matthew," the Reverend nodded.

Sully went over to him, "Thanks for comin'. I... I need some fresh air," and he left the room.

"We have ta take her away from here son," the Reverend explained and Matthew nodded.

The following morning, all the town was reunited in the cemetery to give the last farewell to their fellow townie. The Reverend's words had touched all those present, and even the little children whom Michaela had bandaged and stitched for countless times in the past, couldn't hold back the tears.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" the Revered looked at the Sully family.

"I want to say somethin," Matthew moved forward, "Ma... it is hard for me to speak on this day but... but I want to say goodbye. I... I never really wanted ta accept ya as my Ma in the beginning but... but then I realised I could wish for no better mother ta help me face life with... with all its ups and downs. Now that you're gone, I... I'll have ta face all these alone. I... I'll miss ya a lot Ma, an'... an' I'm a little angry at ya for not bein' here always from now on... but it's better for me ta have had ya as my Ma for a little time... then ta have never known ya."

Colleen moved forward trying to stop her sobs and started speaking as she touched her mother's coffin, "There's always someone to influence our lives... to inspire us in what to do in life, how to live our life. Everyone has a hero in his life... ya were my hero Ma. You were always there whenever I needed you, you made me see which was my profession in life... medicine. I wish you'd have stayed longer cause there are still a lot of things I'd need your help with... but I know you'll be always there ta look upon me and help me... an' I want ta thank ya for that. Sometime ago I asked ya if we all have an Angel ta look over us... if I doubted that in the past, I now don't cause I know who my angel is."

Some left the cemetery because they couldn't stand it any longer. It was too much for them to cope with. Some children ran off after hearing Matthew's and Colleen's words. Their beloved doctor, who had treated with such gentleness wouldn't cure them again. There would be no need for them to feign they were sick anymore, because there would be no nice doctor to visit them.

Brian handed Katie to Colleen and went over to stand in front of the crowd, "I... I can only say that you're the best Ma in the world an'... an' no-one could ever replace ya. Please... please look over us all from heaven an' never forget us. Ya'll always be in my heart."

Katie was fed up of seeing people cry all around her and toddled over to the coffin and started banging her little fists against it, "Ma! Ma come! Me wanna pway! Come Ma!"

Grace slowly approached the little girl and gently lifted her, carrying her out of the cemetery, trying to stop her screams.

The Reverend looked over at Sully, expecting him to say something, which he did.

"Michaela's last wish was that I... that I look after the children, see them grow up, an'... an' ta have a family of their own. I'll... I'll fulfill your wish in the best way I can Michaela... but I'll need your help. Thank you for givin' me this wonderful family that... that reminds me of you every day. I... I love you."

Michaela looked below where her funeral was being held. She couldn't bare to see her husband and children so sad and depressed because of her.

"Why did I have to die?" she asked the two angels beside her.

"Michaela, we all have to die," Olive put her arms around the doctor's shoulders.

Charlotte smiled, "It's just that you've left too much behind you."

As the coffin was completely covered, and the gravestone placed, all started to leave the cemetery, one by one, until only one man was left.

"It's time to go now Michaela," Olive started walking away.

Charlotte rose from the tree branch they were sitting upon, "Take one last look at this town Michaela. You'll never see it so close again..."

"I'll miss them a lot."

"You'll be with them all the time from now on," Charlotte confirmed, as they left the world of the living forever.

Sully looked up at the tree which stood in front of his wife's grave. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there... he could feel her presence. He looked up at the sky as he felt her moving away. She was gone now... gone forever.

**The End**


End file.
